That Day Under the Rainbow
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: "First say E." "E" "great now say Ng" "Ng" ... "Great now say England!" "Engwand!" That moment with America was certainly the best... now only if I could have it once again, like that day under the rainbow... Fluff?


**A/N: In case you haven't noticed by I've changed my username from DreamVoiceActress1 to FluffyWhitePandas. Why? Because I LOVE PANDAS! Anyways enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the character! The only thing I own is this plot.**

* * *

"Engwand!" America ran towards a man who has his arm wide open just waiting for the sky blued eyed boy to fling himself on to him. The man have messy blond hair, beautiful emerald eyes that could probably light up a dark town, and huge eyebrows that made America love him even more. Today was sunny, birds were chirping happily, it was a bit windy but with the trees dancing to it made it looked like the wind was the rhythm and the trees are the instruments playing the rhythm.

"Engwand!" The young America flung himself at England who caught him and is currently swinging him around like an airplane. While swing America around England remember a few years ago when he met America, the weather was just like today, happy. No sadness or madness what so ever. It felt calm. It felt just right.

"America? Are you alright?" America looked up at England, his eyes shimmering.

"Engwand guess what?" England looked at the boy shaking his head. "Stupid Engwand look!" America pointed towards the sky, there a rainbow float. England's eyes widened as he looked at the rainbow in amazement.

Suddenly England wanted to ask America want did he call him. "America?" America averted his eyes away from the rainbow.

"Ya?"

"What did you call me?" America looked confused for a moment before replying.

"Engwand." England looked at the boy. "Engwand! Engwand!" America repeated happily. England chuckled.

"America, dear. It's pronounced England. Try it for me won't you?"

America opened his mouth and formed the 'E' "Engwand!" England just smiled deciding today he would have to tell America how to say.

"America say E."

"E."

"Good now say Ng."

"Ng"

"Great! Now say La."

"La." Suddenly a troubled expression replaced America's original care-free expression.

"Now say Nd"

America this time took a few seconds. "Nd."

"Great! Now repeat after me, E-ng-la-nd."

"E-ng-la-nd...ENGWAND!" England's eyes widened. It seems America couldn't say it, being a nice gentleman he is; he decided today he would not correct him anymore.

"Engwand? Do you like the rainbow?" England looked up at the rainbow and smiled. Yes someday this moment will be gone…gone like an eraser erasing the words on a paper, gone like it never existed.

"America? Let's go a picnic, yes?" America nodded. England went back inside to get some ham, bread, scones, lettuce, and more food he had. As he got things ready and went back outside he saw America sitting where he had left him earlier he smiled. "America, come on." He said softly. America jumped up and begins to run, behind him was England trying his hardest to keep up with the young boy. When they had finally picked a perfect spot, England sat up the blanket, and the food, and sat there watching the boy have fun. He truly loved this boy, he knew that one day he was rebel and get his freedom and leave him, so that was why England was trying so hard to have fun with the young America boy right now, before all the bad and unforgettable things happens. He couldn't help but to smile watching America chase that butterfly around in circles until that boy suddenly flung himself at the butterfly with a big _thump_! England flinched at the sound but he knew if America could fling a bull without trouble he would have no trouble falling on the ground…face first. One day or another America will no longer be with him…

"Engwand!"

"Yes?"

"Here!" America ran up to England and opened up his hand to reveal a beautiful butterfly.

"America be a good boy and set it free." America obeyed and set the butterfly free, he waved at the butterfly. England wished he had not said that because as soon as the butterfly flew away, he pictured America walking away from him just like that butterfly did, flew away no even bother to turn around and check on them.

"Engwand? What's wrong?"

England faked a smile that could charm all the ladies. "I'm just tired, how about we finish our food and get back? It is quiet late." America nodded no knowing what had made Arthur suddenly on the verge of crying.

* * *

"_I'm no longer you're little brother! I want my freedom!"_

_When America had said that England first remembered that day with the rainbow and how he knew this day would come and how the memories would shatter. So he just goes with it, nothing is ever going to stop this moment from happening and he was going to deal with it no matter what year, what era, what decade he was going to face this. So that was why he was faked a cold voice and eyes and told America he was too young and isn't ready for the real world yet. Only to yelled back by America. And before the two could react, the Revolutionary War had already started and the two were standing on the muddy ground holding muskets ready to end the opposite 'team', Suddenly England's musket dropped and he was pulled down to the ground, for that moment in life the world revolting on its axis was quiet, everyone in both America and Great Britain were quiet…America had won…_

"_You were once so strong."_

* * *

Now two hundred year after the war England is currently standing outside under the rainbow in front of him. He closes him eyes and remembered how America came running up to him and pointing up towards the sky to the beautiful rainbow.

"Yo! Iggy! What are you doin?" England's eyes flew open and he whirled around to face the one and only American that had hurt his feelings.

"How many times have I told you to speak to me only with proper English?" England hissed.

"Calm down Iggy…" America was about to say something else, but as he looked up at the sky he stopped. England looked at America wondering why he just belted up.

"Oy! America? Yoohoo? ALFRED!" America jumped in surprise, England gasped when he saw a tear sliding down America's cheeks.

"Oh my… America what's wrong?" Suddenly America began to cry and hiccup. England tried to calm the sad American down, but somehow it doesn't seem to be working so he just ended up patting him.

"En-Arthur… I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" America manages to gasp out those words. With only those words England could still understood what the American was trying to say.

"Alfred, look at me." England asked, well more like commanded. Alfred looked up at Arthur tears still pooling out. "Alfred, guess what?" Alfred looked at England questioning. Then England gestured towards the sky. "Look a butterfly. Alfred eyed the butterfly puzzled. "Remember, that time when you caught a butterfly that looked exactly like this butterfly and I told you to let it free?" Alfred nodded not knowing where this was going. "Well, that day I knew you were going to leave, and here I thought you've forgotten about that day." England chuckled as if what he said was a joke.

"N-no way would I ever forget…" He was cut off by England staring at him with his deep forest green, he had come to love since he was young. "Artie, do you forgive me?" England turned away refusing to look at Alfred.

It felt like a million years before England turned back to America with a small smile that you could barely see unless you squint. "I never hated you. The truth is I was just confused and sad. But I never had once come to hate you." America felt a thousand wait on his heart being lifted up. "Stupid git."

"Iggy-"

"Alfred, do you think you could say Engwand again?" America looked at him surprised.

"Engwand." England suddenly turned to America and hugged him, America's eyes widened as he realized England had just hugged him.

"I've missed you…I love you Engwand…"

"You idiot…" England looked at him, and suddenly America realizes he had let go of a breathe that he never knew he had been holding for over two hundred years until now, today the sun was also bright, the birds were once again chirping, the trees dancing to the winds and birds as if this was a ball, but this time adding America and England _truly _smiling under the scene. Finally their feelings were out. Finally their relationship was once again full.

_Finally…America is back…_

_Finally…I'm by England's side…_

_Finally...we don't have to fake our smiles anymore..._

* * *

**A/N: Well this story was only supposed to be how America couldn't say England… but then I guess my mind and hand wanted to gang up against me and wrote this sad story… But I dearly hope you love this! I'd love some favorites, and some reviews as a early Christmas present! You don't have to though...of course you knew that! Love you all! Hope you all have a safe holiday!**


End file.
